Best Friends Whenever: He's A Girl
by EverestCreedEscapade
Summary: Naldo only had two rules to follow from Barry: (1)Don't Touch Anything (2) Don't Allow The Girls Into The Labs Because he didn't follow thes rules, there was a rift between him and Cyd. and he's never bneen more depressed.
1. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

* * *

 _ **Naldo's Pov**_

"And the last two rules are most important." Barry continued talking, " Don't touch anything and do not allow the girl in the lab because if the girls come in there going to touch something. Got it Renaldo?" I nodded so that he wouldn't repeat himself. Barry is going out of town to a young genius convention. I could have gone, but he wanted me to stay and keep watch of the lab. Make sure it stays in tact.

From there Barry picked up his suitcase and went out the door. Then it hit me. I have to be here alone.

By myself.

With no one to hug. Suddenly I felt sad. This was not thought over very well. I looked over at the laser Barry and I and worked in together. It looked lonely too. I wanted to go over to the machine and hug it, but I remebered the don't touch anything rule.

I sat on the orange couch and called my girlfriend, Cyd, instead.

"Naldo, I was just about to call you"

"You were?"

"Yes, I want you to come over."

"Sorry, can't. I'm stuck in Barry's lab for sometime."

"Okay, I come to you and I'm bringing Shelby."

"Wait, Cyd!"

She hung up.

Well there isn't a rule against the girls coming over is there? _Do not allow the girl in the lab because if the girls come in there going to touch something. Got it Renaldo?_

Oh yeah...

Less than a few moments later, their was a knock. I went to open it and saw my two girl bestfriends: Cyd and Shelby. Cyd took my hand and led to the couch. "We need to talk... about us?"

She looked serious.

"What is it?" I asked kind of worried. "Before I assume the worst can you please answer this one question?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, sure." At that time I was pretty much lost. She loked at me with big brown eyes and it seemed like she was trying see through me.

What is it? I wish she would spit out. "Why are you here?"

 _Huh?_

 _Why am I here? Here where? On Earth here? In the United States here? In Portland Oregon Here?_ I pondered that for a moment, Cyd looked annoyed. "Why are you here in the lab?" she said more clearly. "Oh... Uh. I'm watching it for Barry."

She sighed. "That's what I thought."

Uh Oh did I say something wrong? Shelby whispered something to Cyd. "What is going on?" I finally asked. Is me or do girl never come out and say what they're thinking? "Nothing. I'm just going to go." Cyd started to leave and I was going to go after her when there was a techy sound coming from behind us. We turned around to see Shelby pressing buttons on the laser. "Shelby" I yelled. We all froze. "Barry said we weren't allowed to touch anything andI know he was talking about the three of us.

Cyd rolled her eyes. She does that a lot lately whenever I memtion Barry. Actually, now that I think about Cyd and Barry are always arguing. One time I heard them in the hall way of school, but when I walked over they stopped instantly.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to do anything."She looked like she was really apologizing. i didn't think much of it. i just didn't want Barry to come back and be mad at me. Shelby started to walk away but accidently bumped into the laser.

 _Cluts._

The laser was pointed at Cyd. A green light started to shoot from it. Before it got to her I jumped in the way. I felt my body shut down and everything go black.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

* * *

 _ **Naldo's Pov**_

"And the last two rules are most important." Barry continued talking, " Don't touch anything and do not allow the girl in the lab because if the girls come in there going to touch something. Got it Renaldo?" I nodded so that he wouldn't repeat himself. Barry is going out of town to a young genius convention. I could have gone, but he wanted me to stay and keep watch of the lab. Make sure it stays in tact.

From there Barry picked up his suitcase and went out the door. Then it hit me. I have to be here alone.

By myself.

With no one to hug. Suddenly I felt sad. This was not thought over very well. I looked over at the laser Barry and I and worked in together. It looked lonely too. I wanted to go over to the machine and hug it, but I remebered the don't touch anything rule.

I sat on the orange couch and called my girlfriend, Cyd, instead.

"Naldo, I was just about to call you"

"You were?"

"Yes, I want you to come over."

"Sorry, can't. I'm stuck in Barry's lab for sometime."

"Okay, I come to you and I'm bringing Shelby."

"Wait, Cyd!"

She hung up.

Well there isn't a rule against the girls coming over is there? _Do not allow the girl in the lab because if the girls come in there going to touch something. Got it Renaldo?_

Oh yeah...

Less than a few moments later, their was a knock. I went to open it and saw my two girl bestfriends: Cyd and Shelby. Cyd took my hand and led to the couch. "We need to talk... about us?"

She looked serious.

"What is it?" I asked kind of worried. "Before I assume the worst can you please answer this one question?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, sure." At that time I was pretty much lost. She loked at me with big brown eyes and it seemed like she was trying see through me.

What is it? I wish she would spit out. "Why are you here?"

 _Huh?_

 _Why am I here? Here where? On Earth here? In the United States here? In Portland Oregon Here?_ I pondered that for a moment, Cyd looked annoyed. "Why are you here in the lab?" she said more clearly. "Oh... Uh. I'm watching it for Barry."

She sighed. "That's what I thought."

Uh Oh did I say something wrong? Shelby whispered something to Cyd. "What is going on?" I finally asked. Is me or do girl never come out and say what they're thinking? "Nothing. I'm just going to go." Cyd started to leave and I was going to go after her when there was a techy sound coming from behind us. We turned around to see Shelby pressing buttons on the laser. "Shelby" I yelled. We all froze. "Barry said we weren't allowed to touch anything andI know he was talking about the three of us.

Cyd rolled her eyes. She does that a lot lately whenever I memtion Barry. Actually, now that I think about Cyd and Barry are always arguing. One time I heard them in the hall way of school, but when I walked over they stopped instantly.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to do anything."She looked like she was really apologizing. i didn't think much of it. i just didn't want Barry to come back and be mad at me. Shelby started to walk away but accidently bumped into the laser.

 _Cluts._

The laser was pointed at Cyd. A green light started to shoot from it. Before it got to her I jumped in the way. I felt my body shut down and everything go black.


End file.
